Le désir d'être mère
by Les Contes d'Earthland
Summary: Jubia apprend une nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie, mais qui va aussi la terrifier... Quelle décision va-t-elle prendre?


Le désir d'être mère.

Enceinte. Jubia était enceinte. Elle était assise dans sa salle de bain, le petit test entre les mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre un bébé ! Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était avec son cher Gray-sama. Deux ans de pur bonheur. Et voila qu'un bébé allait arriver. Elle ne s'y attendait pas… elle qui n'en voulait pas…

Elle était perdue. C'est à peine si elle s'était souvenue de s'être habillée, d'avoir fermé la porte de sa maison, et de s'être dirigée vers la guilde. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir, de pleurer, de hurler. Elle ne devait pas en parler à Gray. Le connaissant, il voudrait le garder. Il fallait qu'elle aille avorter, pourtant ses pas continuaient de la mener vers la guilde. Serait-ce là un signe qui lui était adressé afin de lui expliquer que le passé était le passé ? Non ! N'importe quoi. Elle s'arrêta soudain pour se calmer et respirer calmement. Elle était devant le parc de Magnolia. La bleue tourna son regard vers l'étendue d'herbe, les cerisiers, puis vers le parc pour enfants. Son regard s'arrêta sur une masse de cheveux ébène qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. Son petit-ami était pourtant là, en train de jouer avec une petite tête rose, Jary, le fils de Natsu et Lucy âgé de 2 ans. Elle aperçut aussi la belle blonde avec son ventre à nouveau bien arrondi, attestant de sa nouvelle grossesse, assise sur un banc avec son époux. Elle voyait bien que Gray s'amusait énormément avec le petit, mais de là à avoir un bébé à eux… Hors de question ! Elle voulut s'enfuir quand elle entendit le brun l'appeler. Elle se retourna donc et s'approcha du petit groupe.

 **« Bonjour tout le monde ! »** Salua-t-elle. Elle embrassa Gray. **« Vous allez bien ? »**

 **« Très bien et toi, Jubia ? »** Répondit Lucy.

 **« Moi aussi. J'allais à la guilde ! »**

 **« Je me pose un peu et je viens aussi. Natsu, tu pourrais amener Jary avec toi s'il te plaît mon amour ? »** Demanda-t-elle au dragon slayer.

 **« D'accord mon cœur ! Allez va faire un bisou à maman, Jary, on va à la guilde »**

Le petit bout de chou s'approcha de sa mère et lui fit un bisou ainsi qu'un câlin et réitéra son geste auprès de Jubia. Natsu embrassa sa femme et partir avec son fils.

 **« Je vais avec eux, tu me rejoins après, ma belle ? »** Demanda Gray.

 **« D'accord. A tout à l'heure ! »** Répondit la bleue après avoir reçu un baiser.

Elle regarda l'homme de sa vie partir, avec de la tristesse dans les yeux, chose qui n'échappa pas à la constellationniste.

 **« Bah alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? Tu es toute triste… »**

 **« Je vais… »**

 **« Tatatata ! Pas de ca avec moi ! Je te connais, Jubia, je sais quand ca ne va pas. Alors ? »**

 **« J'ai un problème, mais je ne peux pas en parler à Gray… Et si je dois en parler, il faut que ce soit à lui en premier, désolée Lucy… »** Expliqua la bleutée.

La blonde resta pensive un moment.

 **« Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Néanmoins, je sais par expérience que peu importe ton problème, ton homme sera là pour toi et t'aidera à prendre une décision pour résoudre le problème. Fais-lui confiance. Mais il faudra que tu lui expliques le problème en détails pour qu'il puisse t'aider. »**

 **« Tu crois ? »** Répondit Jubia, pleine d'espoir. Elle ne se voyait absolument pas maman.

Lucy sourit, car la jeune femme avait perdu son étrange habitude de parler d'elle à la troisième personne.

 **« Bien entendu. L'homme qui partage notre vie est le meilleur soutien au quotidien, même si le mien n'est pas tout le temps une lumière, mais au moins je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. »**

 **« Merci beaucoup Lucy ! »** Dit la bleue. **« Il faut que je m'en aille, j'ai un rendez-vous… »**

 **« Pas de problème ! Je peux aller à la guilde seule, je n'en suis qu'à six mois ! »** Sourit la mage aux clés. **« Je peux même t'assurer que Loki va sûrement me rejoindre pour ne pas que je sois seule. À plus tard Jubia ! »**

La bleue exécuta un geste d'au-revoir et se dirigea vers sa clinique. Elle avait rendez-vous chez sa gynécologue.

Le résultat était déconcertant. Jubia était assise à une table de la guilde, plongée dans ses pensées. Sa gynécologue lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait dépassé les trois mois et qu'elle devait garder l'enfant. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas, qu'elle ferait une mauvaise mère et qu'il n'était pas dans ses plans de fonder une famille. Après maintes questions, Jubia avait dû avouer que le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas d'enfant était lié à son passé.

 **« Hey, ma belle, ca va ? »** Dit Gray, inquiet. **« Tu a l'air triste… »**

Sans en comprendre la raison, la jeune femme fondit en larmes et s'enfuit de la guilde en courant, laissant là un mage de glace ébahi. Après avoir regardé la porte pendant plus d'une minute, Natsu le rappela à l'ordre.

 **« Bah alors ?! T'attends quoi pour la rattraper gros nul ?! »**

 **« La ferme flammèche ! »** Riposta le mage de glace.

Il prit alors la suite de sa compagne, sachant pertinemment où elle s'était rendue.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la colline surplombant la ville, il la trouva assise au pied d'un arbre, les joues striées de larmes.

 **« Ju' ? »**

 **« Je suis enceinte… »**

Gray fut choqué. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ca.

 **« Tu… Tu es… Enceinte ?! D'un bébé ?! »**

 **« Non, d'un phoque ! Bien sûr que oui, d'un BÉBÉ ! »** Répondit la bleue.

Gray était surpris du dégoût qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot « bébé ».

 **« Mais c'est super ! On va enfin avoir notre famille à nous ! »** Éclata de joie le brun.

Devant le silence inquiétant de sa petite-amie, Gray se tut.

 **« Jubia ? »**

 **« Je suis enceinte de trois mois, Gray, je suis obligée de le garder… »** Soupira-t-elle.

 **« Je suis d'accord ! »**

 **« Mais pas moi ! »**

Le brun de tétanisa. Il ne comprenait pas.

 **« Comment ça, pas toi ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune femme garda le silence pendant un moment, et le brun attendit que sa langue se délie.

 **« Tu sais que j'ai eu un petit ami avant toi ? »**

Gray opina du chef, jaloux.

 **« Eh bien j'avais tout avec lui, j'étais heureuse, c'était un mage lui aussi. Nous étions ensembles depuis un moment quand c'est arrivé. Je suis tombée enceinte… »** Voyant que son amoureux allait parler, elle lui intima le silence d'un regard, sachant que s'il la coupait dans son élan, elle n'aurait plus la force de continuer. **« Tout se passait très bien les mois passaient et j'avais atteint le huitième mois sans problème, nous avions tout prévu, mais un mage noir a fait irruption en ville, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il a tué le père de mon enfant, et m'a enfoncé son bras dans le ventre, tuant mon bébé… C'était déjà cruel, mais en faisant ça, il m'a dit que je ne méritais pas d'être mère… peu importe si c'était mon désir le plus profond… Depuis ce jour, j'étais très triste… Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu as illuminé ma vie, Gray, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais… »**

 **« Tu as peur que quelqu'un ne vienne pour t'enlever ton bonheur. »** La bleue le regarda, stupéfaite qu'il ait compris tout cela. « **C'est tout à fait compréhensible, mais Jubia, ta vie a changé ! Aujourd'hui, tu appartiens à Fairy Tail ! Personne ne s'en prendra à toi, à nous ! La guilde te protégera ! Je te protègerai ! Tu mérites largement de vivre en paix sans t'inquiéter de ça ! Et tu ferais vraiment une mère excellente ! Ce n'est pas un crétin qui doit te dicter comment tu dois penser ! Laisse-toi une chance ! Et laisse-moi une chance de fonder un foyer avec la femme que j'aime, un foyer bien à moi, comme Natsu, comme Luxus ou Gajeel ! Donne-moi la chance d'avoir enfin ma propre famille, celle que je n'ai jamais eue. S'il te plait, Jubia Lokser. Je t'aime. »**

La bleue regarda son amant, en larmes, émue par son discours. Lucy avait raison, Gray était la personne en qui elle pouvait avoir le plus confiance au monde. Alors oui, elle allait le garder, leur enfant. Elle allait lui donner un nom, l'élever, lui apprendre la magie, et puis si tout se passait bien, pourquoi pas agrandir le foyer ? Elle se tourna donc vers Gray, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

 **« C'est d'accord, Gray. On le garde. »**


End file.
